Wo Ai Ni
by Schwarzien.D'Seventh
Summary: Gong Xi Fa Choi Happy Valentine Sena diharuskan pergi ke China karena tugas kerja ayahnya. Sedangkan dia sedang mesra-mesranya dengan Suzuna. Apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka? R&R!


**Kou: **Yap! Ketemu lagi dengan saya, Kou! *ditabok* Kali ini fic permintaan kolab dari adindaku tercinta~ *ditabok Amel*

**Yoh-chan: **Yahho~! Saya ucapkan selamat imlek n valentine~ Sekalian saya ingin mengumumkan pertuna-*dibekep Kou*

**Kou: ***sweat*Yah… begitulah sambutan dari kami! Selamat membaca!! *ditabok*

**Disclaimer: **Saya cuman modal ngetik dan mengembangkan ide pokok. Idenya dari Yoh-chan~ Nyahahaha!!

**Warning: **Lihat saja sendiri. *ditendang*

**Wo Ai Ni**

Sena dan Suzuna sudah berpacaran selama dua tahun sekarang. Semua berawal saat Sena pulang dari Amerika dan memenangkan pertandingan pertamanya melawan Koigahama University_ (bener gak namanya?)_. Sena _menembak_ Suzuna tepat setelah first half berakhir, meninggalkan Suzuna memerah sendiri. Setelah pertandingan berakhir, Sena mendatangi Suzuna dan menunggu jawabannya dengan cemas. Suzuna tidak menjawab secara langsung, tapi dia memeluk Sena dengan wajah merah. Sejak saat itu mereka berdua resmi berpacaran, membuat banyak gadis penggemar Sena kecewa.

Sekarang Sena sudah menjadi mahasiswa semester 4 di Universitas Enma. Suzuna juga masuk Universitas Enma, tapi dia masih semester 2, satu tahun di bawah Sena. Saat ini, mereka berdua sedang makan siang di bawah pohon di halaman universitas mereka.

"Kepada Kobayakawa Sena, harap segera datang ke ruangan dosen pembimbing." Terdengar suara dari sound speaker. Sena memandangi Suzuna dengan heran.

"Kenapa ya?" tanya Sena sambil bangkit. Dia mengulurkan tangan pada Suzuna, menanti tangannya untuk disambut. Suzuna menggelengkan kepala pelan.

"Entahlah… tapi aku merasa ini bukan hal baik…" kata Suzuna sambil meraih tangan Sena. Sena membersihkan celananya dari kotoran.

"Yah… kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Kau ada kegiatan lain tidak? Kalau mau, pulang saja duluan," ucapnya lembut. Suzuna menggeleng lagi.

"Aku tunggu kamu saja. Di coffee shop yang biasa, ya!" ucap Suzuna riang lalu ber-skate pergi. Sena hanya tersenyum.

"Nah, sekarang ke kantor pak Ashura!" ucap Sena semangat. Dia tidak tahu, kalau ini akan menjadi titik balik kehidupannya bersama Suzuna.

***

"Sena-kun? Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Ashura, dosen pembimbingnya yang bijaksana. Sena menggelengkan kepala lemas.

"A-Ashura-sensei… apa aku bisa menolak? A-aku…" ucapan Sena terputus. Dia menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, tidak berani menghadapi tatapan mata pak Ashura yang terlihat begitu tajam.

"Entahlah… aku juga tahu, Suzuna-san pasti sedih… tapi, Sena-kun… ini sudah keputusan orang tuamu. Mereka akan pindah ke China, dan kau harus ikut mereka, Sena-kun…" ucapnya lirih. Sena menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau… aku bisa menjaga diriku! Aku ingin tinggal di Jepang! Aku ingin tinggal di sini!!" teriak Sena putus asa. Tentu saja dia ingin tetap tinggal, dia punya Suzuna yang sangat disayanginya di sini. "Lagi pula, sensei… aku sudah bisa mencari uang sendiri… aku masih ingin tinggal di sini… tidak bisakah anda meminta pada orang tuaku?"

"Kalau itu, kau harus mengatakannya sendiri pada mereka… aku tidak punya hak untuk hal itu," ucap Ashura lagi.

"… Baiklah…" ucap Sena lirih. Dia berbalik dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu dengan langkah gontai. _'Bagaimana caranya aku mengatakan ini pada Suzu?'_

***

"Sena!" teriak Suzuna senang ketika dia melihat Sena masuk ke dalam coffee shop tempat mereka biasa bertemu.

"Suzu…" ucapnya sedih. Suzuna menyadari keanehan dalam dirinya dan bertanya, namun Sena hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Nanti kau kuberi tahu. Sekarang kita pulang saja, ya?" suzuna hanya mengangguk mengiyakan, tidak ingin memaksa Sena untuk menceritakannya.

***

"Ibu! AKU TIDAK MAU PERGI!" teriak Sena. Mihae menggelengkan kepalanya dengan sedih.

"Sena, ibu tahu kamu tidak mau pergi… tapi ayahmu mendapat tugas untuk pergi ke China selama dua tahun. Ayolah Sena…" bujuk ibunya.

"Aku bisa mencari uang sendiri, bu! Biarkan aku tinggal di sini!" pinta Sena. Shuma yang baru saja datang dari kantornya menyahut kata-kata Sena.

"Sena, dua tahun itu sebentar. Kau juga bisa menambah pengetahuan di sana, kan?" katanya. Sena langsung berbalik dan menghadapi ayahnya.

"Aku tidak mau!" teriaknya.

"Kau harus ikut. Aku tidak ingin kau tinggal sendiri di sini," kata Shuma tegas. Sena menghela napas panjang.

"Bagaimana aku harus beritahu Suzu…" ucapnya lirih. Shuma menepuk kepalanya menenangkan.

"Dia pasti akan mengerti, ayah yakin."

"…"

***

"Suzu?"

"…"

"Suzu, jangan marah… aku juga tidak mau, tapi…" ucapan Sena terputus karena Suzuna mendadak menciumnya. Ketika Suzuna melepaskannya dia bertanya, "Suzuna?"

"Maaf, Sena… tapi aku tidak ingin menjadi penghalangmu. Pergilah…" ucapnya tanpa memandang Sena. Dia membalikkan punggungnya menghadap Sena karena tidak ingin air matanya terlihat. "Sudah ya…" ucapnya lalu ber-skate pergi, meninggalkan Sena dalam kesedihannya sendiri.

***

Beberapa hari menuju kepergiannya ke China dijalani Sena dengan sedih. Suzuna menghindarinya, bahkan dia selalu bersembunyi kalau Sena datang ke homeroom-nya. Dan hari ini, dia akan pergi ke kota tirai bambu itu setelah pulang selesai kuliah.

"Hei, bro! Semangat dong!" hibur Monta. Sena hanya tersenyum sedih. Monta menggelengkan kepalanya, "Sena! Suzuna sudah mau mengalah dan membiarkanmu pergi karena dia tidak mau kau berselisih dengan orang tuamu! Kalau kamu sedih terus, dia pasti akan merasa bersalah MAX!!"

"… mungkin kau benar Monta… aku akan tersenyum untuknya… di hari terakhir ini."

"Begitu dong! Itu baru namanya Sena MAX!" Monta berseru dengan semangat. Sena tersenyum kecil.

***

"Suzu, tolonglah… aku ingin berbicara padamu sebentar saja. Ya?" bujuk Sena. Lagi-lagi Suzuna bersembunyi darinya. Biasanya Suzuna tidak akan mengangkat telepon darinya, tapi kali ini telepon darinya diangkat secara tidak sengaja.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa. Nanti aku tidak mau melepaskan kepergianmu. Sudah ya, selamat jalan Sena," ucapnya lalu menutup telepon itu dan berbisik, "I love you…" pada dirinya sendiri.

Sena merasa lemas. Dia sudah harus pulang sekarang, tapi kakinya tidak bisa digerakkan. "Suzu… maafkan aku…" ucapnya lemas pada handphone-nya.

"Sena! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Orangtuamu menunggu di depan universitas! Cepat pergi!" kata Monta sambil mendorong Sena keluar dari gedung itu. Dalam hati Sena bersyukur karena dia tidak perlu pergi seorang diri menemui orang tuanya.

"Monta, sampai jumpa lagi. Semoga kau bisa menjadi anggota NFL dalam dua tahun aku pergi ya!" canda Sena sedikit. Monta hanya memukul kepala Sena pelan.

"Sampai jumpa juga, Sena! Kami akan berusaha untuk terus menang walaupun kau tidak ada di sini!" kata Monta semangat. Entah kenapa, tapi di mata Sena, Monta terlihat memaksakan diri untuk terlihat bersemangat.

"Jangan memaksakan dirimu, Monta. Aku akan mengirimimu surat tiap minggu. Oke?"

"Baiklah! Jaga dirimu Sena!!" serunya lalu berlari masuk ke gedung tempat Sena tadi berada. Sena menundukkan kepalanya sedih.

"Sena, ayo masuk. Nanti kita ketinggalan pesawat," bujuk Mihae lembut.

"T-tapi, Suzuna…" ucapan Sena terputus karena dia ditarik masuk ke mobil oleh ayahnya.

"Dia tidak akan menemuimu karena dia takut melepasmu. Itu saja," ucap ayahnya menenangkan.

"Tapi…"

"Tenang saja. Kau masih bisa berkirim surat dengannya," hibur Mihae.

"Baiklah…" Sena menyerah.

***

Satu tahun berlalu dengan begitu lambat. Sena selalu saja kedapatan melamun dan memandang ke arah timur dengan rasa rindu. Kali ini dia sedang menyendiri di atap rumahnya, tetap memandang ke timur seperti biasa.

"Sena!" panggil seorang gadis berambut hijau yang terlihat ceria. Gadis itu adalah tetangga Sena di China. Umurnya lebih muda tiga tahun dari Sena, jadi dia masih murid SMA. Di tempat tinggalnya yang baru, Sena paling akrab dengan gadis satu itu, karena dia mengingatkannya pada Suzuna. Bicara tentang Suzuna, Suzuna tidak pernah membalas surat dari Sena. Tapi Sena tidak pernah menyerah dan terus mengirimkan surat pada kekasihnya itu.

Sena mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit timur. Lalu, Sena menoleh ke arah gadis itu dengan malas. "Ada apa Xi?" tanyanya.

"Turun dong!!" teriak Xi dari bawah. Xi memang takut ketinggian jadi dia selalu menyuruh Sena turun sebelum berbicara dengannya.

"Sudahlah… aku sedang malas bergerak… bicara saja apa maumu, Xi," ucap Sena malas.

"Uuuh… Sena jahat! Padahal aku mau bilang kalau kau dapat surat!" teriaknya kesal. Sena tersentak kaget. Dia buru-buru turun dari atap rumahnya dan menemui gadis China itu.

"Dari siapa?!" katanya buru-buru. Xi menggelengkan kepalanya lalu menyerahkan surat itu pada Sena.

"Aku _kan_ tidak bisa baca kanji Jepang… jadi bacalah sendiri! Sudah ya!" seru gadis itu lalu pergi meninggalkan Sena yang terbelalak kaget melihat nama yang tertera di surat itu.

'_Suzuna…'_

Sena masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan membuka surat itu dengan rasa penasaran dan rasa cemas. _'Apa Suzuna sudah tidak menaruh harapan lagi padaku dan memutuskanku? Ataukah dia mau memaafkanku?'_ pikirannya penuh dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan sejenis itu. Akhirnya Sena membuka surat itu dan membaca isinya.

'_Sena,_

_Maaf aku tidak pernah membalas suratmu. Tapi itu karena hatiku belum siap menerima kepergianmu jadi aku tidak pernah membaca surat darimu. Tapi, aku sudah mulai bisa menerima hal itu._

_Tapi Sena, maaf ya. Aku sekarang sudah berpacaran dengan orang lain. Aku tidak kuat menahan kehilangan dirimu, jadi maaf Sena._

_Suzuna-mu yang tidak setia'_

Sena hampir mendapat serangan jantung saat dia membaca surat itu. _'Suzuna mengirimiku surat hanya untuk memberitahu hal ini?! Tidak dapat dipercaya!'_

"Sena?" panggil ibunya dari luar kamarnya.

"Ya?" balas Sena dengan suara bergetar. Ibunya membuka pintu kamarnya dan melihat Sena yang sedang memegang surat dengan tubuh gemetar.

"Ada apa, Sena?"

"S-uzu…" ucapan Sena terputus karena air matanya tiba-tiba mengalir. Ibunya langsung memeluknya untuk menenangkannya.

"Sabarlah, nak… kalau dia memang jodohmu, pasti dia akan kembali padamu," ucap Mihae menghibur. Sena hanya mengangguk lemah.

***

Satu tahun sudah lewat, Sena sekarang sudah lulus dari universitas di China. Dan sekarang saatnya dia pindah kembali ke Jepang, tempat kekasihnya yang tercinta. Bukan, kekasihnya dahulu.

"Aku bingung…" ucap Sena pada dirinya sendiri. Dia sekarang berada di bandara, menunggu pesawatnya menuju Jepang.

"Bingung kenapa Sena?" tanya Shuma.

"Uhm… tentang Suzu. Aku masih mencintainya, tapi sudah sejak tahun lalu, kami berpisah… aku tidak tahu apakah dia masih akan menerimaku. Lalu, Xi…"

"Xi? Kenapa dengan dia?" tanya Mihae penasaran. Sena berpikir sebentar sebelum menjawab.

"Dia ingin aku tetap tinggal di sini…" ucapnya pelan. Mihae terkejut.

"J-jadi, dia…"

"Ya… sepertinya dia suka padaku… tapi aku tidak bisa, jadi aku menolaknya. Karena Suzuna…"

"Sudahlah… jangan pikirkan hal itu. Kalau misalnya Suzuna sudah tidak mencintaimu lagi, kau bisa member harapan pada Xi, kan? Dia juga gadis yang baik."

"Akan ku coba…"

***

"Sena? K-kau… buat apa kau temui aku lagi?" ucap Suzuna ketus. Sena merasa hatinya diiris dengan pisau besar mendengar nada bicara Suzuna yang kasar.

"Suzu… aku masih mencintaimu… tak bisakah kau memaafkanku?" kata Sena memelas.

"Kau tidak bersalah Sena. Aku yang salah karena mengkhianatimu. Tapi jangan paksakan dirimu mencintaiku. Aku tidak lagi menyayangimu. Pergilah…" ucap Suzuna tanpa memandang Sena.

"Tidak Suzuna. Aku tidak percaya! Katakan hal itu sambil menatap mataku dan aku akan percaya! Tapi kalau kau tidak mampu, aku tidak akan menyerah!" ucap Sena tegas. Dia tidak akan menyerah kalau Suzuna belum mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya. Dia melihat Suzuna mengangkat kepalanya, membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang.

"A-aku…" uycap Suzuna terbata sambil menatap mata Sena, "aku… ti-tidak…" air mata mulai mengucur dari mata birunya. Sena menahan napas. "Aku masih mencintaimu Sena!!" teriak Suzuna seraya memeluk Sena dengan erat. Sena tersenyum bahagia.

"Wo ai ni, Suzuna… aku janji tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi… maafkan aku…"

"Tidak, aku juga berjanji tidak akan mengkhianatimu…" Suzuna lantas mencium Sena dengan lembut.

**Owari**

**Kou: **Terlalu… ini keterlaluan!! *ngomong dewe*

**Sena: **Kenapa?

**Kou: **Huh? Oh, nggak… gak jadi.


End file.
